theunitedorganizationtoonsheroesfandomcom-20200216-history
Heath Burns
Heath Burns is a fire elemental and a student at Monster High. His head bursts into flame when he gets excited. He is first seen in the webisode "Substitute Creature". His cousin is Holt Hyde/Jackson Jekyll. He joins Sora's team to get out of school. Story of Joining the Team During Lock, Shock, and Barrel's mission in Monster High, they pranked each student of Monster High. They had Heath slip down the long stairs in the catacombs, but the only one they haven't pranked was Jackson, because of how Manny Taur bulllied him and how he only gets invited to parties because he and Holt share the same body. So the trio began to persuade Jackson to join the team and become friends. After Jackson accepted, music was turned on from the school party and Jackson turned to Holt. Holt then ratted the trio out and the students began to surround them. But right when everyone was going punish the trio, Heartless, Nobodies and the Unversed were about to attack Draculaura and Ghoulia Yelps. But before they did, the trio moved the ghouls and took the fall, and the students saw the trio fighting the REAL enemies. Lock took down the Heartless, Shock took down the Nobodies, and Barrel took down the Unversed, and as the battle ended, Draculaura and Ghoulia were thankful to the trio for saving them. But when Lock, Shock, and Barrel fainted, the students nursed them back to health. As the trio woke up in the nurses office, they were confused of why Frankie and the ghouls nursed them back to help, and as the students explained, they were all forgiven and the trio explained about the Heartless, Nobodies, other worlds, and Master Xehanort, the students were shocked about their world about to be consumed in darkness. Then after Sora, Kairi, and Riku came in the nurses office from the Gummi Ship to bring the trio back to the ship, the entire Monster High student body asked to join. Just when they asked, Lock, Shock, and Barrel asked also, and said that they'd be big help, and just as Sora, Kairi, and Riku disgused it, they all agreed and the students joined the team. On the Team Heath in one of the Main Members and keeps wanting to go in missions in other worlds. He may be dumb and always jumps to conclusion, but he has a special gift with making the most stupidest and craziest beings take a situation seriously. In Monster High Personality Heath is very flirtatious with the girls of Monster High, to the point of arrogance. ﻿While Draculaura liked him at first, she is seen in "Fur Will Fly" calling him conceited, and Lagoona tells him to "get over himself". He is a vainglorious, over-confident, loud-mouthed braggart and his behavior tends to be rather off-putting. He is not a very good listener because as seen in Lagoona's 'School's Out' diary he got attacked by lab equipment because he didn't listen to Mr Hackington. He has however shown some redeemable qualities such as being helpful, as he was willing to assist in protecting the Fearleading Squad from Nefera's cheating ways during Monster Mashionals. In "Fatal Error", Heath is seen crying when the girls think that they didn't make it to a million hits, showing his sympathy to them and that he does care for them. Heath is extremely childish, and very easy led. His actions vary wildly depending on who he's with, for example under the positive influence of Ghoulia he worked for the greater good and helped repair Rochelle's family car in Scaris: City of Frights, but when being led by Manny he behaves antagonistic and rude towards whoever Manny is targeting such as in Friday Night Frights. Monster High Relationships Family Heath is the cousin of Jackson Jekyll and his alter ego Holt Hyde. The exact way the two~three are related is fuzzy. Jackson Jekyll's diary states that it's Jackson's and Holt's father who is a fire elemental and it implies it's through him that the two boys are related to Heath. However, Ghoul Spirit states that Heath's father is the brother of Jackson's and Holt's mother, this being the more likely relation. In the Monster High books Heath is not related to the Jekylls/Hydes at all. Heath does, however, have an older sister named Harmony Burns. Friends Heath is on the track team and is friends with Clawd Wolf, Deuce Gorgon, Gil and Slow-Moe (despite the fact that Slow-Moe can't stand Heath playing guitar). Deuce Gorgon stoned Heath Burns in the episode "New Ghoul @ School" when he persistently tried to flirt with Frankie Stein, and according to Lagoona's 'School's Out' diary, Deuce is often stoning Heath in order to keep him out of trouble. He is also friends with HooDude as seen in "Zom-Beach Party". In the Monster High book series, he is also friends with Brett Redding. Heath is also friends with Manny Taur, although the friendship is relatively unhealthy as Manny is not only controlling, but physically abusive, and generally over powers Heath's own personality. Romance Heath Burns is a humongous flirt and on top of that convinced that he is hot in more than the literal sense. He is not necessarily wrong in that, as his looks do garner attention, but it's his general pushy, loud, and insensitive attitude that works like a repellent to most girls. This isn't to say Heath ís insensitive and ignorant of manners, but it is rare for him to show the side that does not turn off people. Frankie Stein has been a victim of Heath's attention twice, both in "Date of the Dead" and in "New Ghoul @ School". In "Date of the Dead", Heath was pushy and disrespectful to Frankie's need for space. He was also ignorant of the fact the only reason she sat down next to him and stayed there was because she wanted to be near Ghoulia to help her and Slow-Moe connect. In "New Ghoul @ School", Frankie was the new girl and Heath tried to hit on her with classy lines such as: "If you were a booger, I'd pick you first.". Before he could really make Frankie uncomfortable, Deuce stepped in and petrified him. Even as Deuce dragged him off, Heath still suggested that Frankie would call him. Heath had a rocky relationship with Draculaura before she began dating Clawd Wolf. In "The Hot Boy", he showed a more gentlemanly side when he offered his arm, though that was after noting she looked horrible due to the way her makeup was applied. He was Draculaura's date to the dance in "New Ghoul @ School" too and an in-between flirt of Draculaura with another boy featured a guy who looked much like Heath. However, by the time of "Fur Will Fly", Heath's true colors had come out, resulting in Draculaura being no longer interested in his rude behavior. He tried to rekindle their relationship again in "Why We Fright", nagging Draculaura to go to the dance with him until she finally gave in to his persistance, and said yes. In "Fear-A-Mid Power", he made fun of the fear squad's latest cheer at a casketball game, and specifically, Draculaura herself. This led her to realize she didn't want to attend the dance with him, which made it all the more easier for Clawd to step up and ask Draculaura to be his date to the dance instead, intimidating Heath to back off permanently. In "Fright On!", Heath tried to put the moves on two vampires from Belfry Prep, two zombie girls, and later even on Gory Fangtell, resulting in rejection each time. Heath has been incessantly chasing after Scarah Screams, incidents of which occured in "Hyde Your Heart", "Ghostly Gossip", "Fright On!", and "Hoodoo That Voodoo That You Do". Scarah writes about her experience with Heath in her SDCCI diary, which reveals that while she thinks he's "handsome, his social skills are a mess" which leads her to be less than ideally attracted to him. In "Why Do Ghouls Fall in Love?", a bug in Ghoulia's computer made her think Heath was her ideal partner, though much to her horror. Heath considered this news awesome and his special brand of obnoxiousness nearly doubled. When Ghoulia found out about the bug, she was elated, but still tried to break up with Heath with consideration to his feelings. Heath beat her to it, approaching her to tell her that he could not be tied down right now because it would disappoint other girls. Though he did try to break it off gently, he wasn't above immediately flirting with someone else once Ghoulia confirmed there would be no hard feelings. Ghoulia took it in stride, happy to be rid of him and knowing that Heath's just always going to be Heath. In the Monster High books he dates Bekka's friend, Haylee. Since Heath was the cameraman for The Ghoul Next Door from the second book, he therefore was not exposed as a RAD, but Haylee does not mind because she is no longer part of Bekka's evil plan. (Heath was first discovered as a RAD when he sneezed out fire in the second book.) In "Back-to-Ghoul", Abbey Bominable begins her time at Monster High. An impressive appearance, Heath immediately runs up to her and offers to carry her books for her, calling her "baby". Abbey corrects him, stating that her name is "Abbey", and accidentally freezes him. He attempts another flirt in "Abominable Impression", which involves calling her by her actual name, getting down on a knee and kissing her hand. He retreats because his mouth ends up frozen. In Abbey's 'School's Out' diary, Abbey mentions more flirts from Heath. She also reveals that she thinks he's "very annoying but...scary cute" and that she is not opposed to going on a date with him. However, she is waiting for "a properly asked for date", as his current antics only earn him a cold shoulder. In the "Ghouls Rule" movie, Abbey and Heath start to grow more affectionate for each other, and Abbey starts to 'warm' up to him, even going to the Halloween dance with him. In "A Perfect Match", Heath attempts to get Abbey's attention by juggling until he is shooed away by Draculaura. When the ghouls pressure Abbey into speed dating, Heath is shown waiting on the line to woo her. Draculaura tells Heath to "Quit messing around. This is serious" to which he replies "I'm not messing around". He is then grabbed and dragged away by Cleo. With the line barely moving, Heath sets fire to one of the vampires' shoulders and sneaks in to see Abbey. When getting inside he says, "Hey hot stuff. Why don't you let me take you to the dance, and I'll melt your heart." Right after, the ghouls walk in and point to the door, motioning for him to leave. On his way out, Heath trips and falls on his face. Accidently, Abbey lets out a laugh and Heath looks back at her with a saddened expression. Abbey then says "Wait" and in the next scene, the two are seen at the dance together. When Cleo hands Abbey a drink she askes, "Out of all those guys you met at speed dating, why did you decide to go to the dance with Heath?" Without hesitation, Abbey replies, "He make me laugh." Heath then sets on fire and turns on the emergency sprinklers, soaking him. Abbey touches his shoulder, smiling and accidently freezes him. Even being frozen, Heath still has a smile on his face. And in the recent TV special, Scaris: City of Frights, he seemed happy that Abbey admitted that she missed him a little. In From Fear to Eternity, Heath flirts with Jinafire Long by impressing her with his fire abilities, although she doesn't show much interest and only finds him annoying, so far the attraction is very one sided. Category:Monster High Characters Category:Elemental characters Category:Fighters Category:Athletes Category:Nuisances Category:Mischievous characters Category:Males Category:Lovers Category:Fun-Loving characters Category:Pranksters Category:Protagonists Category:Pure of Heart Category:Idiots Category:Crazy characters Category:Creatures Category:Sora's Team Category:Characters Category:Video Game characters Category:Heroes Category:Bullies Category:School students Category:Monsters Category:Neutral characters Category:Jerks Category:Handsome heroes Category:Nickelodeon characters Category:Playable characters Category:Brave (class) Yo-Kai